What A Wonderful World - A Glee SYOC
by MrJamo
Summary: It's 2032 and all the New Directions have returned to Lima, but not with who they left with. Join their children through the challenges, heartache, adventures, romances, as they find out how truley wonderful the world can be. Submit via PM. Students: CLOSED! Teachers: Open
1. Submission form

**A/N: This a next gen story that will be co-written by New-Classic22 and myself. The couples are:**

**Sugar/Artie, Quinn/Santana, Sue/Schue, Mike/Mercedes, Tina/Puck, Kurt/Blaine, Finn/Brittany, Rory/Sam & Becky/Joe. There is a minimum of two kids for each couple.**

Name:

Nicknames (affectionate, neutral, and insults):

Age:

Grade:

Sue Sylvester's Nicknames:

Celebrity Look-A-Likes:

Sexuality:

Personality:

DETAILED Appearence:

Parents:

Audition Song:

Prefered Songs/Genres/Artists:

Family History:

Current Home Life:

Clothing style:

Types of people they'd be friends/have relationships:

Likes/Dislikes:

Three Possible Storylines:

Lesson Plans:

Stereotypes:

Insecurities:

Secret(s):

Strengths/Weaknesses:

Favourite/Least Favourite Subjects:

Clubs/Teams:

Interests:

Talent:

Aspires To Be:

Religion:

Reasons for joining Glee:

Flaws:

Quirks:

Anything Else:


	2. Update 1

**Just an update:**

**The following couples are no longer accepting any children:**

Kurt/Blaine

Santana/Quinn

**Need more children for:**

Sue/Schue

Sugar/Artie

Rachel/Karoftsky

Finn/Brittany

Joe/Becky

Tina/Puck

Mike/Mercedes

Sam/Rory

**OCs accepted:**

**Sue/Schue:**

Sabrie Schuester

**Rory/Sam:**

Marlena Flanagan-Evans

**Kurt/Blaine:**

Sabrina Brynn Anderson-Hummel

Brooklyn Talia Anderson-Hummel

**Sugar/Arite:**

Shiloh Jeanette Abrams

**Tina/Puck:**

Charlotte Puckerman

**Quinn/Santana:**

Christina Hope Lopez-Fabray

Hayley Lucinda Lopez-Fabray

**Becky/Joe:**

Dylan Jackson Hart

**A/N: The minimum has dropped to at least one child per couple.**


	3. Teacher Form

**The Teacher form:**

Name:

Age:

Celebrity Look-A-Likes:

Appearance:

Personality:

Position:

How They Interact:

Extra-Curricular (Do they coach or handle any other teams?):

Anything else?:

**A/N: Send the forms to New-Classic22 AND me**


	4. Update 2

**A/N: This is the final list!**  
OCs accepted:

Sue/Schue:

Sabrie Schuester (Straight), 15, Freshman - daughter-of-zeus (Indiana Evans)

Rory/Sam:

Marlena Flanagan-Evans (Straight), 16, Junior - doublem9327 (Sasha Pieterse/Ryan Newman)

Callie Flanagan-Evans (Straight), 17, Junior - IloveheartandX (Selena Gomez)

Felix Flanagan-Evans (Gay), 14, Freshman - TheDarkDoctor (Jamie Campbell Bower)

Savannah Storm Flanagan-Evans (Straight), 17, Junior - MrJamo (Taylor Momsen/Shakira)

Kurt/Blaine:

Sabrina Brynn Anderson-Hummel (Straight), 17, Junior - SaintSparkle (Anna Kendrick)

Brooklyn Talia Anderson-Hummel (Lesbian), 17, Junior - MiniDiannaX (Hayden Pantiere)

Sugar/Arite:

Shiloh Jeanette Abrams (Straight), 15, Sophomore - BellaArianna (Alex Steele)

Tina/Puck:

Charlotte Puckerman (Lesbian, closeted), 15, Freshman - sorry-just-me (Aya Ueto)

Sean Puckerman (Straight), 17, Junior - Kappz (Mark Salling)

Quinn/Santana:

Christina Hope Lopez-Fabray (Lesbian), 16, Sophomore - gleerox (Victoria Justice)

Hayley Lucinda Lopez-Fabray (Lesbian, closted), 17, Junior - New-Classic22 (Jenna Anne Kroff)

Becky/Joe:

Dylan Jackson Hart (Straight), 16, Sophomore - MrJamo (Logan Miller)

Rachel/Karofsky:

Mia Louise Berry-Karofsky (Bisexual), 18, Senior - MrJamo (Alissa White-Gluz/Ksenia Solo)

**A/A/N: If you have a character listed above message me or New-Classic22, three people that you would prefer your character end up with.**


	5. Pilot Part 1

**A/N: DISCLAIMER- we don't own Glee, we don't own any of the songs featured or the YouTube videos performing them, we don't own Will or Figgins or Sue or any of the characters that the Brennan/Murphy/Falchuck universe came up with—all we own is this specific story that was conceived from our heads and put down into this FanFic.**

Brooklyn looked around the crowded halls bewildered, taking in all the sights and sounds, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. Her sister Sabrina was off with her skank friends somewhere, having ditched her slightly younger sister the minute they entered the building. The blonde clutched her backpack strap tightly to her back, stumbling when she was accidentally shoves from behind into the sign-up board for the various clubs the school offered. The faceless Letterman muttered a heartless sorry before running off to high-five his teammates.

Brooklyn's heart ached, looking around at the forming cliques before turning to the notice board and perusing the club lists. One caught her eye, a simple white sheet half covered by the Synchronized Swimming Sign-Ups and the Cheerios List. It simply read

'National Show Choir Champions 2011, 2013, 2014, 2015, 2022 - The New Directions.'

Brooklyn smiled and took a deep breath, taking out her gold star pen and writing her name neatly on the empty first line. She nodded to herself, grinning with personal satisfaction and clicking the pen to return it to her pocket. As she spun back around on her heel, she was met with an unsuspected surprise.

The ice-cold crimson flooded over her face, seeping down and through her shirt, making her shiver and splutter through the flavored drink. A second wave of dark blue slushie hit her a few seconds later; destroying her pants and shoes, and bringing prickly hot tears to her now ice cold skin. She sobbed and bit down on her bottom lip harder, wiping at her eyes with shaky hands.

"Tell your Dad's we say hi!" A group of football jocks laughed as the stormed by, throwing out insults and threatening her with another couple of slushies, making her jump in fear. Out of nowhere, she saw a figure dressed in almost entirely black step in front of the group.

"Apologize..." The female voice growled.

* * *

Dylan Jackson Hart had arrived at William McKinley High School early to avoid the bullies that christened him Dildo when he started at the school after Christmas last year. He was hiding in the library the only place in the school he was safe, besides in Coach Sylvester's office. For some reason she protected Dylan and he didn't know why.

_RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII INNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG_

'There goes my safety', Dylan thought as he started to put the books he had been reading away when he heard the bell. He had to make it safely to homeroom with Mr Martinez. He was surprised to see the halls completely empty. So he left the library in a hurry and on his way to home room had a quick look at the notice board. He saw all these different clubs none of which appealed to him. So he made his way to home room. Just when he turned the corner to enter his room he saw a flash of purple and the ice cold feeling of a slushy dripping down his face on to his clothes.

"Watch where you're going Dildo!" the Letterman-Jacket Bully sneered as he pushed past the Autistic boy. Dylan stood rooted to the spot until he knew for sure that the reason for him now being covered in purple slush was long gone.

"Dylan? What happened?" asked a voice that Dylan knew to belong to Mr Schuester.

"N-nothing" Dylan lied. He knew he was a bad liar. But Mr Schuester didn't question him.

"Let's get you cleaned up" Mr Schue said. Dylan nodded as Mr Schuester popped his head into let Mr Martinez know that Dylan was going to get cleaned up after being hit with a slushie.

* * *

'5 more hours... 5 more hours...' was the only thought running through Christina's mind. '5 more hours, it's all I have to wait 'til I can see my babies...' She walked down the hall, smiling when she was cued to but otherwise keeping a low profile all the way to her locker.

"Fuckin' bitch... How dare the fucking ditch me when she knows I need help..." She growled under her breath, looking around bitterly for any sign of her spiteful sister. However, her phone buzzed with a text message, and she opened it, looking down fondly at the picture message. The tanned little boy sitting on her blonde mother's knee, and the little fairer girl playing with the finger paints on the ground. She trace the screen with her fingertips tenderly, before snapping the phone shut and retrieving her laptop from her locker and stalking towards her next class. She didn't care, all she knew was that she wanted the day to be over, so she could just get home and be with the people she cares about.


End file.
